


Up On Supernatural Hill

by CJIS



Series: Supernatural: Crossovers [2]
Category: Silent Hill, Supernatural
Genre: Silent Hill - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has returned from Purgatory and needs the Winchesters help...In Silent Hill.</p><p>*I apologize in advance for short chapters. They look so much longer on FF.net..but hey, quality over quantity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat sequel to Slenderman. Which doesn't really need to be read, but would be appreciated. 
> 
> Stole the title from Gorillaz..doesn't really fit the story, but it sure beats Silent Supernatural.

Air rushed fast in and out of his lungs as he ran quickly down the sidewalk. His legs burning as his feet thumped hard against the pavement. Though his body was screaming for him to stop, Sam Winchester kept pushing. He was use to running of course, so this was nothing new.

After a few more quick sprints, Sam finally gave into his bodies needs and headed home.

Home being yet another sticky and smelly motel.

When Sam stepped into the room, petting at his sweaty face with a small towel. He couldn't help but smile at the way his brother was resting.

Feet were crossed on the pillows at the headboard and his head was hanging off the foot of the bed. Upside down, Dean Winchester stared at the small junker T.V before him. Based on the star struck look in his eyes, Sam was certain Doctor Sexy was on.

"Sammy.."

Sam waved as Dean raised his arm and pointed towards the mini fridge sitting in the corner. "..Beer. Now!" He snapped, emphasizing his demand. Sam chuckled softly, rolling his eyes. Then did as his brother told. When it came to Dr. Sexy, Dean would stay glued to the T.V until a hunt called or the episode ended. If anything else stole his attention, he would resort to throwing things to shut them up. Even if anyone so much as breathed too loud! ..Sam rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly as he opened the fridge. He could still feel the throbbing, remembering all too clearly a remote becoming friendly with it once.

All because his laptop made a sound..

He took a can to his brother.

..He'd never make that mistake again.

Dean took the beer happily and rolled up onto his knees. After settling, he stilled to let the excess blood rush back into the rest of his body. When his head felt lighter, he cracked the beer open and took a well needed drink. A satisfying groan followed after. He passed a quick glance to his brother, eyes otherwise occupied with the T.V. "..Is this seriously what we're reduced to? You running from nothing and me waiting for you to get back home to feed me?" He shook his head sighing, scrunching up his face in almost disgust. "Have we become some sort of weird T.V show couple?" Then took another drink.

Sam laughed, sitting down beside him. "No one told you to lock yourself up, Dean. I invite you to run with me _everyday_! And I'm pretty sure all those missed calls are Benny complaining because you haven't gone fishing yet!" He furrowed his brows. "..Also, you're very capable of feeding yourself." Dean only replied with a bitch face. It was aimed at the T.V, but Sam didn't need to be looked at to feel it's effect.

After the last Slenderman episode, Sam thought it best to drop the "hunting Slenderman" act and just let Dean's mentality carve it's own path. When a few weeks passed and Dean didn't relapse into "Is this Purgatory, is this Earth?" or "Where the hell is Cas?". Sam forced Dean into a month of normalcy. It was of course rough. Dean's hero complex constantly poked at the need to forget normal and help those in need. But after Sam and Garth convinced Dean other hunters had things under control, Dean finally caved.

It was nearing the end of the month now and Sam was stuck between ecstatic and disappointed.

 

_**-Normal?-** _

 

As soon as the credits rolled onto the screen, Dean clicked off the T.V. Silence filled the room as he leaned back and placed his beer on the small dresser between the beds. He moved to sit on Sam's right, then planted his feet on the floor, turning his back to the taller man. Sam gave him a slow once over. "Can you feel your trigger finger itching yet?.."

Dean couldn't see his face, but he could hear the sadness in his brother's voice. _"Still stuck in that fenced yard..."_ "..Been feeling it for a month, Sam..." He turned his head, eying his brother from the corner of his eye. "You know I don't do normal!"

Sam gave a soft nod and looked over the room. He had grown comfortable with the place, despite it's state. It was their first home in years! ..Not counting the burnt cabin and/or the hotel during the Slenderman scare. Sure it took a lot of money to stay in one place, but it was worth it for some time without monsters, paranormal beings and/or the undead breathing down your neck. He sighed, slumping his body slightly. "..I know. It's a nice feeling though."

Silence again filled the room.

Neither brother knew what to say to the other. A typical reaction to life outside of hunting.

When it became too much and each knew the other was done. Sam stood and went into the bathroom, leaving Dean to his beer and thoughts.

 

_**-Normal?-** _

 

When Sam returned from his shower, the boys had forgotten their talk about normal and returned to that said life in silence. By night time, they were ready to once again dream of life without trigger fingers.

The normal had given them dreams, never occupied with tense bodies and hands grasping at hidden weapons.

Tonight was different though, at least for Dean anyway.

While Sam lay with his arms and legs spread across the bed, not a worry in the whole world. Dean lay curled in on himself in his own, hands clutched tight into fists. He lay, facing his brother, as if curling over him and protecting him from said world. The days edging closer to his way of life had woken the sleeping hunter from within. Dean was no longer relaxed when he lay to rest, senses on full! His ears were on for all sounds to be heard. The most important, his brother. Sam may not be ready to get back into gear, but Dean was ready enough for the both of them! So while Sam slept at peace, dreaming of a wife and kids. Dean lay at the ready. Ready to punch the daylights out of anything that was itching for Dean Winchester to be back in action.

Minutes later, when the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up ..he knew that time was now.

Eyes shooting open, he quickly launched into action.

Ignoring any and all protests of his somewhat let go and relaxed body. He rolled onto his back and ripped his hidden pistol out from under his pillow.

When he stopped rolling, he fired.


	2. Light Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLS YEAH I SHIP SAM/AMELIA!!! (..Don't ask where she came from, pretend she was a one night stand while Sam was helping Dean with Slenderman *shrug*)

When Sam opened his eyes, he wasn't sleeping beside his brother. Instead, he was sitting next to a brown, gray, and white collie on his left and to his right, a brown haired woman was leaning against him. He smiled softly at the feel of her thumb rubbing softly against the crook of his arm.

For a moment, Sam was the happiest he's ever been. .dare he think, even happier than with Jess.

When the woman moved to sit up, his smile brightened as their eyes met. She opened her mouth to speak. Sam quickly closed the space between them to stop her. He didn't need words for an already perfect moment!

Before their lips met..

 

..he shot awake.

At the adrenaline that quickly rushed through his body, he had a sudden sense of deja vu.

It gave him chills as he was oddly reminded of "The Mystery Spot".

Ignoring the dread that his brother might be dead, Sam quickly regained himself and looked to his bed.

What he found, threw all worry and even words out the window.

As Dean lay in bed, gun gripped knuckle white tight, aimed at the ready.

Over him, a roughed up Castiel stood. His hair sticking up, much like it had been when the hunters first met the angel. His clothes, Sam noticed, were much cleaner than one would think.. Especially since he had spent a year, possibly a year and a half in Purgatory! Other than that, his coat slightly hanging off his shoulder and ..the new bullet hole in his shoulder, Castiel was..Castiel!

The angel felt the hunter's gaze on him, but kept his attention on the oldest. Their eyes searched the others. Sorry/sad blue linking with confused/angry green. _"_

 _..Always with the perfect timing, Cas.."_ "..Where the **hell** have you been, Cas!?.."

Castiel spared a glance at the weapon. It hadn't moved since it was shot. He wanted to tell the hunter he knew exactly where he had been. But now clearly wasn't the time to state the oh so obvious.

So, instead, he turned his attention to Sam.

"..It's good to see you again, Sam."

Sam huffed softly, trying to hide the laugh that came with it. He was relieved to see the angel alive and well, but with his sudden appearance and Dean holding a gun. Now wasn't the time to hug and exchange stories. He climbed from his bed and joined Dean in his. When the oldest sat up to give him room. Sam took his shoulder, keeping him from standing. The gun never left the angel though, nor his gaze.

Castiel narrowed his eyes returning his gaze cautiously back to Dean. His stance shifted slightly. "I'm sorry..for showing up so late, but something has happened." He turned his gaze back to Sam. "..I need your help."

Sam furrowed his brows, worried. Dean jerked from his hold and stood, closing the space between himself and the angel.

Personal space be damned!

"No..you don't get to do that!" He jabbed the gun into Castiel's chest. He knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it made him feel better thinking he could. "You can't just..come **fluttering** back in here like nothing. You **can't** pretend Purgatory never happened!"

Blue puppy eyes returned to fury green. "Dean.."

He jabbed Castiel again, this time aiming for the bullet wound.

The angel stepped back.

Dean took it as a point. "Shut up.." The gun shook from the hunter's rage, almost falling as he scrambled for words. Castiel ignored it, keeping his gaze on Dean's. He did as he was told and let the hunter have the floor. The angel said nothing, eying the hunter the way he always did when he'd poof up into his personal space. As if observing his face, counting freckles..

_He said nothing, eying the hunter the way he always did when he'd poof up into his personal space. Dean swore he was always counting the freckles on his face._

_One minute he was seeing blue, the next black._

"..Why.."

Castiel said nothing at first, waiting for the hunter to continue. He jabbed the bullet wound, threatening to pull the trigger again.

That was his cue.

"I wanted to stop it.." "..Cas, Slenderman was **gone! That was OUR chance!"**

Castiel almost smiled. "So you gave it a name?" Leave to Dean.

Dean's grip tightened on the weapon, eyes going hard with anger. Castiel tensed, waiting for the shot.

Sam quickly stepped up beside the two and shoved Dean back into bed. He took his shoulders tightly. "Dean, you need to relax..let Cas explain!" Dean glared between the man and angel, then turned his gaze to his weapon.

His finger twitched, but stayed trigger ready.

Sam looked to Castiel, nodding softly.

 

_**-Light Home-** _

 

Pulling the hunter from the rocky ground, Castiel probed into his mind. He didn't do this often, giving the hunter his privacy. But now was different..

Dean didn't know it, but this would be their last time together.

The hunter let out a soft, exhausted laugh. He was happy! Almost happier than when he found Castiel. All along he had doubted his survival, something Castiel assumed he did a lot.

He hid it well though. .Well, so he thought.

The trouble of being an older sibling. You can't let the one looking up to you know you see no hope.

Dean laughed again.

Castiel smiled, but the hunter missed it. Quickly turning the hunter to face him, Castiel looked him over carefully, **one last time**.

Dean stared back in confusion. He rose a brow, following Castiel's gaze.

Castiel assumed he was watching him count his freckles. He wondered himself if Dean knew that's what it was he did every time.

All he wanted was now locked away in his mind.

He'd never forget a man like Dean Winchester.

With that and without a word, he pushed Dean.

One minute he was seeing green, the next, portal.

As the portal slowly closed, Purgatory's virus now gone. Castiel turned his back to it.

Dean was safe now and that's all that mattered.

His mission now, was to finish the suited creature off.

If Dean had fallen here again, he'd at least be safe from this.

Before Castiel could start though, he suddenly vanished.

_"Your mission is here, Castiel. I have something for the Winchesters."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: This story happened because a reviewer was upset that I left Cas behind in Purgatory in my last story! ..Also, I REALLY LOVE Silent Hill and Supernatural/Silent Hill sounded too perfect not to make happen!


	3. Welcome To Silent Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter *shrugs*

Opening his eyes, Castiel found himself standing in the middle of a road.

After observing himself and finding he was clean, shaven and back in Jimmy's suit. He blinked taking in his surroundings. Instead of standing surrounded by trees and on top of a rocky ground, Castiel was now standing surrounded by fog, under him a cracked road.

As an Angel, Castiel never had problems when it came to weather. If it rained, he could stare up at it falling, unblinking. Snow was just a nice change in color and fog was usually ignored much like the eyes ignored the nose.

Until now..

Ignoring his sudden loss of clear vision, Castiel cautiously began forward. He was blind and didn't have a bead on his location, yet he felt he knew where to go.

_"Dean.."_

_"You'll be returned shortly...but first, your mission."_

A few yards into his journey, a sign came into view. Tilting his head, he narrowed his eyes to read.

**Welcome to Silent Hill.**

He raised his brow. The name wasn't familiar and yet he felt he knew of this place.

He continued ahead, his mind screaming in warning yet something forced him to carry on.

The suited creature was deleted from his mind. He didn't know what, but something more important replaced him.

A couple more yards in, Castiel could start to feel the fog closing in closer around him. It felt almost suffocating, which was just as surprising as seeing the fog.

Angels don't breath, so this shouldn't have effected him.

Like with the suited creature though, he ignored it, pushing on! His brain nagging when he would falter.

When he came across his first building, he quickly scanned the surrounding area. ..Then vanished.

If he couldn't see with his vessel's eyes, he'd just use his own.

 

_**-Welcome To Silent Hill-** _

 

"..I don't know how or why...but something drew me there.." He looked over his hands, as if they could straighten all of this out. "Something so powerful, it could pull me from Purgatory..." He clutched his hands into fists. "..and the things I saw." He shook his head softly, turning his gaze hard on the brothers. "..Please, help me. Help them!"

Sam looked sympathetic, now convinced it was time to return to the life of a hunter. Beside him, Dean just eyed his gun. Sam wasn't sure if he was just thinking or contemplating shooting something..or someone. Sam gripped his shoulders tightly, just in case he chose to go with shooting. "What did you see Cas?"

Castiel turned his full attention to the youngest. If he got through to Sam, Sam could easily work on Dean after. "There were these...creatures. Nothing I've ever seen before. They..they were **so deformed!** Some wandered the streets..as if lost. ..I wanted to help them, but when I tried.." Sam watched as Castiel got lost in the re-telling. He was here physically, but mentally, he was back in Silent Hill.

_When Castiel fluttered back into his physical form, his gaze met a creature that squirmed before him. His stance changed to that of Dean's when he was fighting off a Leviathan._

_Purgatory wasn't only pure, but a learning experience._

_The creature swayed with each step. Balancing it's body to stay standing since it's arms were wrapped, encased tight around it's own body. Much like a person wearing a straight jacket._

_With that knowledge, Castiel marked it down as a mental patient...burden by insanity and drowned in darkness. Even though logic dictated it was far from that._

_He couldn't just watch the suffering, so he reached out his hand. "Allow me to free your soul," His hand began to glow softly. "and then I shall lead you home." Just as he was about to drown the creature in light, the creature arched it's back and propelled something from it's chest. When it hit his hand, Castiel blinked._

_He could feel his skin sizzle and burn, the pain almost unbearable! He ignored it though glancing at the creature. He was leaning away for another attack._

_This one was far too gone._

_In a flutter, Castiel was too._

"I met others like it..and felt more hidden within the buildings." _"Do you understand what must be done, Castiel?"_ "I couldn't carry on alone. So I..left." _"...Good, now, you shall now return to your Winchester."_

The angel said nothing more, shifting his weight again.

Nervous.

He turned his gaze cautiously to Dean.

The hunter still said nothing, never even looked up.

Castiel wasn't even sure he was listening. He looked back to Sam, pleading with his eyes.

Sam sighed, turning to his brother.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Angels have super vision?
> 
> Was it necessary to add all those Destiel hints.   
> Survey says: YES!


	4. Hopping Off Easy Street

As Castiel sat at the table, observing the room and all that the Winchesters had done while he was away. The brother's stood by Sam's bed, whispering back and fourth to one another.

"What does it matter what he did or how he got out? He's back now and he **needs** our help!"

"No..it's not that easy! It's **never** been that easy!" Dean was fuming. Stuck between talking to Sam and/or launching himself at Castiel to give him a few good slugs. Despite how they wouldn't do shit! ..Sam had taken and hidden his gun away. "For starters, he's not getting off easy for staying behind! That's just **wrong**! Next point..Sam, I came out of that hell hole barely holding onto my sanity.. I swear, if it weren't for you. I'd be in a padded room drooling on myself right now!" He glanced sideways at Castiel. "...There's gotta be something." He dropped his voice lower. Not that he was doing any good with keeping it low to begin with. "What if..what if this whole Silent Hill thing is all in his head?"

The whispering was pointless, for Castiel could hear every word. He pretended to ignore them though, letting the brother's have their discussion. He knew what he saw and he knew the Winchesters would eventually agree.

Sam crossed his arms, marking the thought down as a possibility. "..Was there a creature like what he explained in Purgatory?"

Dean shrugged, shaking his head. "Hell if I know..I wasn't always with him. When I was, I was too busy with Slenderman..."

Sam nod softly, then looked to Castiel. He huffed loudly, hiding an annoyed sigh. "..It **is** almost the end of the month, we gotta start somewhere..."

Dean looked over his brother quietly. He could see the sadness in his eyes and he **hated** it. Sure, Sam was ready to jump back into the hunt for Castiel. Deep down though he still wanted the last few days of his normal life too. "Listen..you stay here. Get back to bed and I'll take Castiel t-" **"Hell no!"** Dean blinked. Sam stared him down like an angry father would his runaway son. ..It almost reminded Dean of their own and he had to look away.

"You just said you'd be drooling if it weren't for me keeping you sane! ..If I let you run off with Cas, you two might just end up sharing a padded cell **or worse!** "

Dean took Sam's arms and began shoving him into bed. "Damn it Sam, just lay down" The tallest fought back, knowing he could easily overtake Dean. "No, Dean!"

**"You both have to come"**

At the boom of the angel's voice, shatter of certain glass objects, and the rock of the room. The brothers stopped their struggle and looked to the angel, who was now standing, facing them. "..What I felt from these creatures..we can't risk being caught off guard. We're better off as a team." He smiled softly, looking between the two. "Team Free Will, right?"

Sam and Dean blinked, then burst out laughing. It was amazing how fast the angel could go from pissed off angel of the lord to nerdy baby in a trench coat. At the two almost falling over on top of each other, Castiel blinked, but his smile brightened. He didn't quite get the joke, but he missed Dean's smile and the brother's laughter so he soon joined the laughter. With a gruff chuckle of his own.

 

_**-Hopping Off Easy Street-** _

 

When the laughter died, the hunters returned to their slumber. Sam without fit and Dean with the help of Angel mojo.

At the crack of dawn, Dean was the first to rise.

So as Sam slept for a few more precious hours, the hunter and angel packed up the Impala. When they finished, sun almost high over head. Dean stood at the trunk, running his hands over the weapons and supernatural objects inside. Castiel stood at the passenger door, observing him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You look good."

Dean's arm stalled as he looked up at neck breaking speed. "Ex..excuse me?"

"..To see you back in your own environment, with your brother. Happy and healthy. It's a good look for you."

Dean quickly looked away from him. The angel didn't find anything of what he was saying weird but Dean could feel his face start to burn up. He quickly cleared his throat, slamming the trunk shut. "..Right, uh, thanks." He quickly stepped towards the driver's side of the car and jerked the door open. Ignoring the angels burning gaze, head down, he pointed his way. "..Purgatory isn't a good look for you either." With that, he hopped in and slammed the door. He winced as the car wobbled at the abuse.

Few moments later, with Castiel settled in the back. Sam stepped from the room, Dean watching sadly.

He looked over the area quietly, taking in all the memories the two had made. When Sam would finish his morning run, he'd spend even more time outside. Lounging in the sun or under the shade of a nearby tree. If Dean wasn't watching Dr. Sexy, he'd join his brother. They never said much, just shared a lovely morning and beer with one another. To others, sitting outside of a motel was probably boring. But to these two, it was the perfect way to spend a day!

No blood, no dying.

Dean looked off to the side sighing. Unknowingly, Sam sighed at the same time, approaching the car. Castiel shivered at the negative energy.

He knew how the brother's felt towards hunting and normal living sometimes and how that feeling often effected their relationship. He still remembered how Dean struggled to be a family man with Lisa and Ben, and how hard it was to come back from that..especially since his brother had returned sooner.

When it came to Sam **with** a soul, he always knew he'd have difficulty too.

He said nothing about either though, as they headed off.

 

_**-Hopping Off Easy Street-** _

 

Couple hours into the journey, Castiel suddenly straightened, feeling the familiar fog draw seemingly out of nowhere. _"Good luck, Castiel."_ Noting the familiar area near the Welcome sign, Castiel reached forward and took the brother's shoulders. Without a word, he fluttered from the car with the two in tow. When the three appeared again, they were standing in the parking lot of a motel. Castiel stood quietly, letting the two adjust.

Both jerked from being grabbed and flown away suddenly.

Sam observed his surroundings quickly, grabbing for a bag of weapons that wasn't there. Beside him, Dean waved his arms out, swinging to hit the nearest thing. He nearly hit his brother in the process, turning to Castiel with a growl. **"What did I say about doing that!?"**

Castiel didn't falter at the panic and rage. He knew Dean's frustration, this time, choosing to ignore it. "The fog is too thick for you to see. The roads have given out in certain areas and others are blocked." He eyed both hunters then the surrounding area, protectively. "Those creatures are scattered everywhere as well. It's better this way." He looked to the motel. "We need to settle and then get going."

**"What about my car and our gear!?"**

"The Impala is somewhere safe, as for your gear," He raised his hand and pointed to the nearest room. "I hope it is to your liking."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, wanting to continue his rage. Sam grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the room stopping him instead. Castiel watched, then looked out onto the road leading from the hotel.

In the distance, he heard screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT DESTIEL THOUGH!! :D


	5. A Stray Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter.

"I can't believe he just abandoned my baby..what if she gets scratched or stolen!?"

"Dean, no one is going to steal the Impala.."

"Well now that you said that, **it's gonna happen!** "

"..Cas said it was fine, **relax already!** "

Dean grumbled under his breath as he put his weapons together.

Just as Castiel said, all the gear was waiting for the brothers when they came in. With that thought, he had hope the Impala had been near by as well.

Sam cocked his shotgun, finishing it's build. "So, what do you think we will be dealing with here? ..From what Cas said about that..thing..and the others around it. It sounds almost mental."

Dean pulled back the hammer of his gun, checking it over one last time. "Spend sometime in Purgatory and you'd go mental too." When done, he glanced towards the door, then slowly looked around the room. Castiel wasn't there, but Dean felt he'd appear uninvited if he even **felt** like he was being talked about. Pray to an angel for a few months and he'll leave you on his radar for the rest of your life!

Sam raised a brow at Dean, laughing softly at his behavior. "..If this was a mental thing, then where the hell are we?"

Dean turned to his brother with a shrug. "Probably poofed us to some ghost town. Who the hell knows with that guy anymore!"

Sam shook his head softly, shoving his equipment into his bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, he turned to his brother. "Mental or not, gotta give him the benefit of the doubt. ..It's our job after all.." With that, he turned and returned outside. As Dean followed with his eyes, he sighed sadly. Here they were, right back in the hunting business. A business the brother's had left alone for a month and Dean promised to let Sam forget...If only for a few weeks. He should have known it wouldn't have ended so smoothly.

Shoving his gun into the back of his pants, Dean straightened with drive. So maybe Sam can't have normal, but he sure can keep his mind this time around!

Heading outside, Dean locked into his mind that Sam would be getting out of this hunt top notch. This wouldn't end with tears like the Slenderman scare. Even if it drove Dean back up the wall. ..At least Castiel would be there too..

 

_**-A Stray Child-** _

 

Castiel stood where the Winchesters left him, eyes still on the foggy road ahead. He wasn't looking at anything though, concentrating more on the voices and sounds of Silent Hill. He didn't acknowledge the brothers as they took a place at his side.

Sam watched the two as Dean crossed his arms and mirrored Castiel's actions. The angel did nothing.

"Before we go and gank **anything** , how bout you tell me how you bought us this room?" He shrugged, smirking sideways. "Last I checked, you weren't very..good..at human interaction. I'm curious, especially with a whole **however long** of **Purgatory** in your pocket!" Sam glared hard at the man. Dean shifted, but ignored him. Still, Castiel did nothing.

For a few moments, Dean left him alone. He and quiet weren't very close though and since he wasn't a cat, he wasn't afraid of curiosity either.So he tried again.

"Did you run into anyone else here your first flight through? ..I hope you didn't leave them to fend for themselves or anything like that.." He shrugged, sparing a quick glance to Sam. He wasn't glaring anymore, but he still looked annoyed. "I mean, sure..We save people, but our luck isn't usually in survivals favor.."

"We don't have time for small talk, Dean." The angel began forward quickly. "Come, we have work to do."

Dean stood, taken back, almost insulted. Beside him, Sam blinked. ..He eventually followed, dragging his brother along once again.

 

_**-A Stray Child-** _

 

While Castiel took the lead, a few steps behind, the Winchesters eyed their surroundings carefully. Their weapons were drawn and at the ready. With the wall of fog around them, they stood prepared for a surprise attack. For now, all they could see was road and abandoned vehicles.

Dean was starting to see that Castiel didn't pay for the room, he just took it.

While the Winchesters waited for an attack, Castiel kept his stare ahead. He took note that the roads were less crowded. There were a few main buildings in the area and each were tugging wildly at him. Pulling him in, just as they had the lost. He was determined to cleanse each and every one of them. ..and if he couldn't, the Winchesters would be there to burn them out of their misery. Win Win as Dean might have put it.

"Hey, there's a bowling alley."

Castiel looked back at the brothers, both had stopped. Sam was pointing off to his left. Castiel followed and his gaze landed on said bowling alley. In front of it, its sign flickered on and off. Some letters sparking when it brightened up.

Dean smiled like a kid at a candy store. "Imagine all the free prizes, Sammy!" Sam rolled his eyes.

Ignoring the brothers, Castiel furrowed his brows looking over the building. When he studied the area his first time here, there had been nothing inside. But looking at it now, he could feel a presence. It was no lost soul though..it was just, there. "There's a survivor inside." The brothers looked over, then quickly rushed to the bowling alley. Neither knew much of the monsters surrounding them, but if a life was at stake, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the safety of the innocent!

Approaching the front door, Dean took the handle. He looked to Castiel, stopping his movement. "Are they the only one?" Castiel gave a nod. The Winchesters rushed inside, trigger fingers at stand by. When they came to another door inside, the three could hear shuffling on the other side. As Dean put his back against the wall beside the door, pistol raised. Sam stepped back, shotgun raised towards it. Dean glanced to Castiel, standing quietly beside him.

"I sense no threat."

Confirmed.

Dean pushed the barrel of the shotgun down, but kept the pistol at the ready. He took the metal door handle and jerked the door open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure duck behind one of the destroyed tables near the lanes. Quickly he aimed his gun, stepping in front of Sam as he quietly stepped into the room. Sam raised his shotgun once more, while Castiel stepped into the doorway.

"Don't make any sudden movements, just come out with your hands up!"

"Are you the cops!?"

Dean looked over himself, Sam, then Castiel. He couldn't help the laugh that followed when he looked back at the table. "Buddy? Do we look like cops to you!?" He noted out of the corner of his eye, Castiel patting at his pockets, searching for his missing badge. He chuckled. "Now come on..let's see what you look like so you don't have to keep talking to my pistol." For a moment, nothing, then the figure cautiously peeked out from behind the table. The three quickly observed him, searching for a possible threat. He looked to be in his early twenties. With dark eyes and hair to match. Dean noticed it was much like Sam's, length wise.

Dean lowered the gun, Sam following suit. "What's your name, pal?"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "You first!"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel shoved past him. Again, there was no point to small talk. "I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. These two are the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean. We are here to help you!" Sam smiled softly as Dean hit his forehead softly with his gun. One day, he was gonna have to reteach Castiel the dos and don'ts of talking to normal humans.

"An..an angel?" The man stood up, keeping behind the table. "Are you here to save me!?"

Castiel smiled softly. It warmed Dean and Sam's heart seeing the angel happy. Neither said it though or even looked as if it did. "Yes." As the man stepped out of hiding to approach the angel, Castiel quickly raised his hand out to him. "I'm here to set you free." It then began to glow.

The man stopped with a gasp.

Dean quickly lurched forward, snatching the angels arm in his hand. At the sudden jerk forward, the man, startled, stumbled back then ran for the nearest door.

Sam quickly followed. "Wait, don't go out there!"

Dean and Castiel shared a look. Both confused. "What the hell, Cas!?"

"I was going to cleanse him, Dean."

"How many times do I have to tell you? People aren't use to your angel-ness like us, ya gotta be gentle.."

"He needed saving. His soul was turning, Dean..."

Dean blinked, pulling away from the angel. His hand now sat on his wrist. Neither seemed to notice.  "..Was he becoming, whatever you saw?"

Castiel looked so lost, and hurt.. "I'm not sure, but I couldn't risk it." They shared a knowing look. Dean wasn't sure why it mattered now, but Castiel was on a mission to save the world. And he was doing it without question, much like Dean often did. He wasn't sure if he should be proud...nor did he have the time to think about it.

One second, they were in the bowling alley. The next, outside of a hotel.

Before Dean could throw a fit, a shot was heard from inside. "Sam!" Quickly, he rushed in. Castiel fluttered in shortly after.

 

_**-A Stray Child-** _

 

Rushing into the lobby of the hotel, Dean looked around, gun aimed, trigger ready. It was pitch black inside, but Dean had no time nor care to bring out a flashlight. A few more steps forward and his feet hit something solid. The sudden stop sent him crashing to the ground. He groaned having hit hard. He ignored the pain though, fear gripping tightly at him as he wondered what he tripped over. He kept his mind at bay though. It was never a good idea to panic..

He narrowed his eyes, climbing to his hands and knees.

He felt something warm and sticky beneath them.

"..Sammy?"

For a moment, he heard nothing but his own panicked breathing, but as he adjusted to the otherwise silence. He could hear another set of lungs. "I'm okay Dean..just, pinned.." Before Dean could sigh in relief.

He was blinded as all lights suddenly flashed on!

He quickly jerked his arm over his eyes, shading them from the harsh light. Behind him, Sam stood, pinned against the wall by an invisible force. His head was turned to the side, eyes slammed shut.

Vision adjusted, Dean finally looked to what tripped him.

Sick rose in his throat as he saw the man from the bowling alley. .laying shredded across the floor. His face was unrecognizable and throat gone. Looking as if he had gone through a shredder. "..Thought for sure that was moose!" At the voice suddenly before him, Dean got a good idea what it was that killed the man. But before he could claim the owner..Castiel fluttered in beside him and took the name from his mouth.

"Crowley."

"Hello boys!"

Sam and Dean in sync, looked forward. Against the wall ahead of the three, The King of Hell stood. "FYI, his name was Ryan." He shrugged, smirking enough to show his pearly whites. "...If you gave a damn, that is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not only is the title a SH song, but it fits with the "survivor"


	6. Hotel Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley might be a little OOC this chapter..

Pushing off the wall, Crowley observed the three before him. Studying them like insects nailed up for display. He laughed, realizing Sam was half way there. "So little to catch up on, so much time.." Dean climbed to his feet fast. Castiel took his shoulder, stopping him from approaching.

Beside the demon, a low growl erupted from no where. ..The three knew better.

Dean sneered as Crowley smirked. "Can we talk like a adults or would you enjoy being a chew toy? **Again**!" He smirked at the small twitch from the hunter.

Dean pointed to Sam, ignoring his shakes. Castiel glared hard at the demon, making his hold reassuring. "Release my brother!"

Crowley waved his hand with a roll of his eyes and Sam dropped from the wall with a gasp. Gaining his ground, he ran to Rudy and dropped at his side.

Crowley chuckled darkly. "If it makes you feel better. I **really** thought it was you! ..If I had known it was anyone else..." He shrugged, forcing a frown. "..I do apolo-""Cut the crap!" He looked to Dean, who would have attempted to kill him. If it weren't for the Hell Hound guarding his side and the angel holding him back. He was probably hoping looks could finally kill. If he wasn't human, Crowley was sure his glare **might** have done the trick! He stuck his bottom lip out sighing. "Fine!" He looked over Dean and Castiel carefully. His gaze taking in everything of the two. "..It's really good to see you two again." He smirked, stepping up to them. 

On the floor, Sam looked ready to pounce. The slam into the wall had caused his weapon to be thrown across the room and when Dean fell, his gun had slid out of reach. The two were weaponless, but not harmless. If need be, they'd use brawn to remind Crowley of his place. After all, they had an angel on their side.

The demon stopped a foot from the hunter and angel, his smirk brightened. "The hunter and his angel! ..You two just can't go anywhere without the other, I see?" He shrugged looking to Dean. "So, how'd you manage it this time? Sell your soul to an even higher power? Kill everyone until they **wanted** you out?" He gripped his hands tight together, as if praying. It turned Dean's stomach into knots. " **Please** tell me!"

He eyed the demon then flashed his trademark smirk. "Hitchhiker vamp rode home in my body."

Crowley mirrored his smirk, dropping his hands. "Ooh, sounds kinky" He turned his gaze to Castiel. "And what of your angel? Purgatory didn't agree?" He looked Castiel up and down, hissing softly. "..I certainly wouldn't.."

Dean looked to Castiel, eying the harden stare. He smirked again looking back at Crowley. "That's tough talk for a man who was said angels bitch, I'd apologize if I were you!"

Crowley sneered at Dean. "Oh please!" He glared back at the angel, fire in his eyes. "One minute he's sitting on his golden cloud playing with his daddy's toys. The next he's shifting around like a skittish cat, collecting honey!" He shook his head. **"I've eaten demons tougher than him!"**

Dean shrugged softly. "..He still sent you packing with your tail between your knees." Crowley's gaze darkened. Suddenly Dean cried out in pain as a foot long cut suddenly appeared down his right thigh. It nearly brought him to his knees, if it weren't for Castiel catching him under the arms. Sam rushed to his side. When he looked, Dean's thigh was being torn to shreds. Blood was dripping and splattering everywhere, as fabric was scattered with it. He watched as Castiel and Dean fought with an invisible force. Castiel trying to pull Dean away while Dean kicked, both trying to keep the beast from doing what it had done once before.

Sam glared at Crowley, hearing the Hell Hound snarl and fight back. **"Call him off!"**

"Never mess with an eating dog!"

Sam ran from the three, frantically searching for his shotgun. The ravaging sounds the Hell Hound made made him sick. Dean's moans and cries of pain didn't help either.

He yelped happily when he finally found the gun.

Turning on his heels, he aimed, then fired.

When the Hell Hound released the hunter, yelping in pain, both Dean and the angel toppled to the ground. Before them, Crowley laughed! He clapped a few times then stopped with a smirk. He ignored Dean's pathetic attempt at hiding his crying and whimpering. But could feel the heat of rage from Castiel. "Shall we get down to business then or care for another bite?" Oh, his wings were burning!

Sam marched up to him, shoving the barrel of the gun into his face. He jabbed it just as Dean did to Castiel. ..Crowley blinked unamused. After a moment of just bitch face, Crowley threw up his hands, beaming. "I'll take that as a yes!" His hands dropped, looking over the three.

Sam glared dagger, trigger finger twitching. If it were a hair trigger, Crowley would be no more.

Dean lay on his side, trying to grip at what was left of his leg. Though his other hand was over his face, the shaking of his body made it obvious he was crying.

Above him, holding Dean's head on his knee. Castiel sat protectively, eyes shining with smite! 

The demon smirked proudly. "Welcome to Hell, boys!" He was purring! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go get eaten by a Hell Hound and tell me you wouldn't cry!! GO AHEAD!! ..No, seriously, go on, I want to see how it looks! ((..That was creepy and I'm sorry..)) 
> 
> ..I have an obsession with using "Hunter, Demon, Angel, Brother" instead of names..


	7. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..Not sure why I called this chapter "Beginning" ..Is it a SH song? *Is sad I have forgotten and even more bummed since I've got the music going RIGHT NOW* 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS!!! ..and unlike Stray Child, this does not fit :(

Crowley sighed looking over the lobby."...Well, it's not **exactly** Hell..but, close enough!" He stopped his observing gaze on Dean, ignoring the gun still in his face. "Any friends I should invite over? ..Old torture buddies, perhaps!?" Dean lowered his hand from his face, he didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He just needed Crowley to see the glare on his face, the fire still in his eyes!

Castiel shift, then stood. Dean winced at the small movement. "Sam, take your brother!" Sam didn't move at first, afraid Crowley would get the upper hand again. But hearing his brother try to stand and gasp behind him, he lowered his weapon. When he got to Dean's side, Castiel fluttered before them and proceeded to glare down the demon.

For a brief second, the Winchesters were shaded as a light breeze blew around them.

Crowley smirked. "Still protecting a lost cause I see? Adorable!"

"You have five seconds to leave-"

 **"Or what?"** A growl erupted beside him at the rise of voice.

Castiel did not stumble.

Full of fear, loss of blood, and adrenaline. Dean could see a fluff of black feathers sprouting from Castiel's back. He wanted to express his awe loudly, but the pain kept his mind from forming words. He gripped at Sam's coat instead, who was now in Castiel's place above his head. Sam took his hand, gripping softly. ..He couldn't see anything, perhaps only cause he wasn't in pieces. Dean sighed at the cruelty of it.

Crowley sighed at Castiel's dull reaction. "You maggots are just no fun!" He snapped. When the Hell Hound vanished from the corner of his vision, Castiel looked back at the brothers and smiled softly.

Both sighed loudly in relief.

Dean slumped against the ground, his grip on Sam loosening a bit. He closed his eyes as above him, Sam nearly curled in on Dean. Keeping him protected still, less tense though.

Crowley stepped away from the angel and once again leaned on the wall. "You remember Hell, don't you Castiel?" Castiel shot a glare Crowley's way, Sam shot his gaze up. Below him, Dean raised a brow, but nothing else.

He had hoped that time would stay a buried memory.

"Well, this is an upgrade. Interior and all!" He threw his arms up, presenting the area. Castiel looked over the area quietly, brow raised. Chandeliers hung at odd angles from the ceiling. The elevator Crowley stood beside was jammed open, the lift probably smashed in the basement or stuck on one of the upper floors. Papers and furniture were scattered across the lobby. It was as if a tornado had rampaged through. The only thing standing was the front desk. The stairs were smashed as well. Making a walk up difficult and dangerous...It seemed as boring as the last version..

Castiel returned his attention to Crowley. The demon sneered at the smugness in his eyes. "Perhaps you should hire a maid." His grace beamed with Dean's silent pride!

**"Careful angel, the pup's still hungry!"**

Sam cleared his throat, getting the non-humans attention. Hoping his interference would keep everyone out of Hell Hound fangs."So if this is Hell, does that mean..everyone here is your fault!?"

Crowley looked past Castiel, stopping his gaze on Dean. The hunter was pale now, body shaking slightly. He still held onto his brother, who held back tightly. Crowley smirked, looking behind them at the corpse. "..Just those two!"

"I'm talking about the monsters!"

Crowley laughed softly. " **Please,** If I was gonna make more demons, they'd be a lot more fashionable than what's crawling around this place! ..Those are just a bonus." He shrugged. "Pawns, if you will."

Sam shook his head, smirking softly. "So, you're just doing what you do best..taking what isn't yours? It **is** Hell."

Crowley shrugged, smirking proudly. "I didn't become King of Hell by being nice. Besides.." He eyed the three, smirk turning dark. "I was **hoping** a town full of monsters would bring you to me. ..Now, I can test the waters!" His gaze landed on Dean, who had barely open eyes and a weak glare. "Be happy moose," He pat the taller man hard on the shoulder, flashing him a smile. "At least you're not alone!" Suddenly, Castiel lashed out at the demon. His hands glowing brightly. In a blinding burst, Crowley was gone.

When Sam regained his vision, he shifted his brother into a sitting position. Dean was no longer riding the adrenaline, so now he was hurting **bad**.

Dean groaned weakly, eyes closed once more. His hand now only rest on his leg. "..Damn Cas, warning next time.." He opened his eyes to the angel now kneeling before him.

Castiel reached for his leg, but Dean grasped at his hand and gripped it as tight as a dying man could. Castiel tried to pull away, but Dean held. "I need to heal you, Dean!"

The hunter's grip tightened.

Sam and Castiel shared a worried look.

"..Answer something first.." Castiel looked Dean in the eyes. He gripped Dean's hand in agreement. "..Did you know..about Crowley?"

The question took Castiel back to being surrounded by holy fire! He could still feel the heat of the fire and the even hotter stares of the hunters. He never felt more cornered..then Dean asked if he was working for Crowley.

He couldn't bare to make eye contact. ..He couldn't watch Dean's heart break..

His stare grew hard. Eyes never leaving it's mark. His grip tightened. "I swear on my life, Dean! I had no idea. I never felt his presence, not even when we were just outside!" He raised his other hand and placed it over Dean's and his own. He moved his gaze to Sam. "..I'd never do such blasphemy again...I've learned my lesson." He felt the hunter grip back. His eyes never left Sam. "This, I promise!" Sam and Dean both smiled. Dean then quickly released Castiel's hand, clearing his throat loudly. "A..alright! ..Heal me already..!" He looked to the corpse, before his eyes drooped shut."..He won't get away with this.." Was the last thing he said, before darkness took him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Sam shoot when he had the chance? ..Same reason he hasn't on the show!! 
> 
> ..Slightly different then my FF version. I see now that being chewed up by a Hellhound is a lot more painful then what I made it to be on FF so...here's AO3 version. ..Yeah, I kept Dean hurt longer than possible but SHUSH, that's why I'm a writer and not working on T.V!!


	8. Please Love Me, Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another S.H title, one of my fave songs to be exact.
> 
> AND YAY, LONGER CHAPTER!

When Dean woke up, his leg and pants had been repaired. Blood still remained but that was the least of his worries. Looking to regain his surroundings as he slowly stood, he found Sam covering the corpse with a curtain. The shotgun was beside him, and the pistol in the back of his pants. Castiel watched both quietly, then looked up towards the ceiling.

Pain, agony, and fear pulled at him. Aching his head and heart. At moments, he could hear cries of the lost. "..We are not done here.."

Sam looked up blinking. He sat kneeling by the corpse now. "Wh-?" His question was drowned out by a crash from the front door. When the hunter and angel looked, Dean was standing in front of it, rubbing his right arm. Pain etched on his face. The door was closed, so Sam connected that he had just tried to ram it..

"There are..people..I must save here."

Sam looked back. The angel was again looking at the ceiling. His hands opening and closing. The angel didn't know what to do with them.

"More survivors?"

Castiel shook his head, but then shrugged after. "..I'm not positive, but I can't leave.."

Dean stepped up beside his brother, eying Castiel. "Maybe it's a trap. I mean, why else would the front door now be locked?"

Sam stood slowly, looking to the elevator and stairs. "Well, since we're going up. Cas might have to give us a-" **"Hell no!"** As fast as the words left Dean's mouth, he had rushed for the destroyed stairs. Slowly he began a climb up. "Sam, you mustn't always.." A slip of a foot. "Rely on Castiel to save you!" White knuckles on splintered railing. "He won't always be here to baby- **OW**!" Said splinters, now in hand.

 

_**-Please Love Me, Once More-** _

 

By the time Dean had dragged, hopped, and slowly made his way to the second floor. Sam and Castiel were already waiting. Both looking smug. The oldest grumbled under his breath, glaring at the two. When he gained his footing, he held his hand out to Castiel. Sam nearly toppled over laughing.

Saving the day once more. Blue eyes scanned the hall carefully, behind them, hazel and green followed cautiously.

"Some rooms are caved in on themselves, others are just empty." Some walls had huge holes in them, their wallpaper ripped and shredded apart. Sam hoped interior decorator problems, but Dean assumed Crowley's Hell Hound had a party. In other areas, the floor was missing panels. Making the room look like a deadly game of hopscotch. If it weren't for the flickering lights, they wouldn't have been able to get through without damage. Dean sighed. At least Sam hadn't gotten hurt. "..The lost is here though. Scattered across the area!" Castiel began forward. "Perhaps on the next floor." He turned to the brothers. "I must be certain!" With that, he fluttered off.

Sam and Dean shared a look, then cautiously began forward. Sam passed Dean his weapon, aiming his own.

Dean kept Sam behind him, testing the floor carefully. "Let's check any room we can. Maybe we can find a fire escape or something." A few moments later and only one door opening, Dean and Sam stepped in cautiously. Again, Sam was stuck behind Dean. To their right, was the bathroom. Inside, the mirror was shattered and sink destroyed. The toilet was worse for wear and the tub was covered in dried blood. Dean furrowed his brows in worry. Behind him, Sam carried on forward. Quickly, Dean reached out and took his arm.

Sam shoved his hand off, continuing. "Stop it Dean, there's someone in the bed!"

The oldest looked, then rushed forward. Pushing Sam back behind him. He aimed the gun quickly, but lowered it just as fast. "..The hell?"

Both looked over what lay in bed. It had silver, pixie cut hair and equally white skin to match. It was beautiful, but the eyes were not. They weren't eyes at all, just sockets. The face destroyed. Neither brother was sure how nor did they want to think about it. From what wasn't covered by sheets, they could see a pink bra strap on her shoulder. The other hanging off. Dean lowered his gaze along her left arm, which was also uncovered. From her elbow down, there was nothing but dry blood. Sam sighed sadly. "Another survivor..?"

Dean shrugged, sitting beside the figure. As he took her hand softly, his right hand loosened on his weapon. "The blood is dry..but it doesn't look old. And the body..it's not human, yet.."

"..Maybe we've got a killer with a doll fetish on our hands.."

Dean blinked, tilting his head. He didn't look at Sam, but the sibling knew he was confused. "Remember the creature..person.. **thing** Castiel ran into? He described it like it was a mental patient in a straight jacket. What if... what if this is a twisted victim? Or.." He eyed the female, tightening his hold on the pistol. His finger pet the trigger. Dean shot a hard glare at him. Grip tightening on the females hand. "This screams victim of violence, Sam! This girl fought for her life and lost!"

Sam took Dean's pistol hand, moving his finger from the trigger. "..Not much we can do now."

Dean sighed, calming, he returned his gaze to the female. "..Again.." He gripped her hand tight then stood and moved her arm under the sheets. Done with that, he then moved up and covered the females head.

He left without a word.

Sam lingered behind for a moment. He moved his finger to the trigger of his own weapon , then followed Dean.

 

_**-Please Love Me, Once More-** _

 

After another look over of the floor and sure there were no more rooms to check. The brothers began another dangerous climb to the next. This time, Sam was up front. If he fell through a loose step, Dean would at least be able to catch him. Screw anything that might happen to himself. When they made it without incident, Dean stepped past Sam and studied the area quietly. It was much like the floor below them. Except at the end of this hall, a pile of wall blocked the path ahead. Beyond that, a light shined brightly from the left. Slight creaking was heard, but nothing else. "Same thing?"

"Same thing."

The brothers split. When they were met with the same results as downstairs, minus the dead body, they met by the blocked path.

Sam rubbed at his chin. "Maybe Cas was sensing that girl...what if..what if she was killed **just** before we got to her?"

Dean glared again at his brother. "We'd have heard something! Or at least seen signs of her killer." He shook his head. "There was nothing though and it makes not one damn lick of sense!" The hunter growled, frustrated. Sam looked on, sympathetically. His brother always had a soft spot for victims and a giant pile of regret for missing the save. "I bet it was that bastard Crowley.. **damn it all!** " A flutter of wings broke Dean's anger and he and Sam looked beside them.

Both gasped at the state of Castiel.

Specks of blood were on his right cheek and down across his chest were claw marks and more blood. Both shirt and coat were shredded.

Dean looked over him quickly, taking his arm. "What the hell happened to you? Hell Hound!?"

Castiel shook his head softly. "A lost soul I couldn't save in time..it is handled though. Do not fear." He pet at his chest. "Only my clothes are damaged now." The brothers sighed, but Dean checked over Castiel just to be safe.

Sam sighed again. "..We found a body in one of the rooms. We think it was another survivor."

Castiel nod softly. "I believe we've done all we could here, we should-" A cry echoed from the hallway, sounding from the lit area.

Dean's eyes brightened. "That was a woman!" Quickly he ran and launched himself over the fallen wall. Behind him, Sam stumbled after. Castiel looked panic.

"Dean, wait!"

Reaching the lit area, Dean stopped in his tracks, confronted by a tall man. He blocked the door way to the next floor.

The man wore a gray rubber trench coat, with a hood that hid his hair. His face was hidden behind a gas mask. Looking down, Dean noticed the man wore rubber gloves, with boots to match. He looked like a man who was ready to fight a hurricane. The fashion was the least of his worries.. For the man held a **huge** makeshift sledgehammer. He tapped the head softly against his right hand. If Dean could see his face, he'd probably be smirking. "..Was it you who smashed that poor woman's face in?" The man said nothing, continuing his taunting motion. Dean glared, raising his weapon. "Answer me damn it! Did you kill that poor woman!?" Still, nothing. If he was smirking, Dean was prepared to blow it clear off. He pulled back the hammer. "I'm not gonna ask again!"

"Dean!" Sam stopped behind his brother, blinking. When Dean turned back, hand raised to push him away. The man chose then to attack.

He raised the sledgehammer high over his head, then slammed it down **hard**! The floor shook violently, then quickly began to crack. Feeling the floor give out under him, Dean lurched forward and pushed Sam away. When Sam stumbled back, Castiel fluttered into his previous spot. He reached out as Dean fell ..but only met air.

 

_**-Please Love Me, Once More-** _

 

When the dust was clear and Castiel was sure the floor was done falling, he stepped away from Sam. Who he had pinned against the wall as soon as he missed his shot at catching Dean. Prepared to fly him out of harms way if the floor continued it's collapse. He looked over the area quickly. A large gap of the floor was now missing, the two now the only occupants of the floor. Sam rushed forward and looked down into the hole, ignoring the risk of more collapse. His eyes were shining with fear. "Dean!? **Dean, are you alright!?** " He looked to Castiel. "What the hell just happened!?"

Castiel stepped up to the edge of the hole, and leaned forward. Small pebbles, splinters and dust dropped out from under his foot. "This building is old, it must have finally given out due to our weight" He looked down, shameful. Sam could have sworn he was blushing. "..I'm not as light as my vessel looks.." Sam would have laughed, if he wasn't full of worry for his brother. He pushed past Castiel and began back over the fallen wall. "Get down to Dean now, I'll meet up!" He rushed to the stairs and Castiel took flight.

 

_**-Please Love Me, Once More-** _

 

When Dean was sure the floor beneath him wasn't about to drag him and the other down with it even further, he shifted softly, groaning in pain. During the fall, he had moved to land, facing the hammered man. But when the dust cleared, the man was no where in sight and Dean's back was screaming. He sat himself up a little, putting his weight on one elbow and ran his other hand over his spine. "..I'm getting too old for this.." Feeling nothing wrong, the hunter sat up more and observed the damage around him. The floor had crumbled around him in the fall and landed mostly under him. Some late pieces of wood were scattered on top of him, but all too small to do much damage. He was only dirty. Sure nothing was broken, he climbed to his knees. When he raised his hand to place it on the wall. He heard a flutter, then felt a hand take his wrist. He smiled at Castiel kneeling before him. "Nice catch.."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Are you hurt?"

"Nothing a drink couldn't handle..I'll live." Standing together, Castiel mirrored Dean's actions from earlier. When he was sure the hunter was safe, he smiled softly. Dean smiled back, then his eyes screamed murder. "Put that bastard next on my to kill list!"

Castiel blinked. "Who?"

Dean stared a gape. **"Who!?"** He pointed up, where the hammered man stood. "Didn't you see the son of a bitch!? He could have smashed me!"

Castiel tilt his head, sadness in his eyes. "Th..there was no one..Dean?" He raised his hand to Dean's head. The hunter stepped away, throwing up his hands. "Enough with that!"

"I wasn't.." The cry from earlier echoed once again through the hall. The two blinked at how close it sounded, and again Dean leaped into action. This time, Castiel stopped him. He gripped his arms tightly. "It is not what you expect, Dean!" Dean glared, but then looked down the hall hearing footsteps. From the room, a female cried with every step she took. Which was almost robotic, despite the human like voice. When Dean saw her, he gasped recognizing the blood on her arm. Castiel's grip loosened, but he held the hunter firm. "..This is the same soul I fought earlier. She lured me in the same way." He looked to Dean sadly. "..I'm so sorry, Dean." Dean did nothing. Weaponless and powerless, he just watched the female approach.

Suddenly, her chest burst open and then her head exploded. She fell to the ground with a shriek. Behind her, Sam stood, shotgun raised. Dean wanted to be angry. He wanted to punch him and throw the biggest fit, but he couldn't. He felt tired from the whole ordeal of today and sick from losing another victim. He sighed, looking to Castiel. The angel gripped his arms softly. "We are done here.."

Sam approached the two, taking his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Dean only nod in reply.

The three then vanished in a flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put Dean making Cas take out splinters. It was just a cute thought! ..and Destiel is strong in this story..


	9. This Sacred Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another S.H title..Go listen to it, it reminds me SOOO much of Sam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LENGTHY CHAPTER, HOORAY!! LONGEST IN THE STORY! ..Also, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! ..Or happy another day to those who don't blow shit up for fun..

Back on solid ground, Dean dropped to his knees. Stomach turning. Both Sam and Castiel leaned down before him, but he raised his hands to back them away. There was a reason he despised flying. Holding his stomach, waiting for it to calm. He let the day run wild through his mind. "..I'm going crazy again, Sammy.." The hunter blinked. Dean sighed, shaking his head. "The floor didn't fall on it's own..but I know neither of you saw him." He gazed down, ashamed for failing what he had promised not to. "..and before that, I go and get my leg nearly chewed off!"

Sam watched his brother, feeling the guilt weigh him down. "Dean, you're not going crazy."

"Then how do you explain that woman..doll, thing!?" He looked up, brows furrowed. "I instantly assumed she was a survivor. Murdered by some psychopath!" He sighed, looking past the two. "...and, even though she wasn't. She was still lost, and...and I couldn't do anything.."

Sam took Dean's shoulder tightly. "We put her at rest, Dean. She's better off dead than wandering this place! ..We did all we could.." As Dean lowered his head, he ran his hand slowly over his face.

Sam blinked hearing a low mumble. At first he thought it was his brother, but he kept his attention down. When he checked the angel, he was preoccupied by worrying over Dean. Ignoring the two, Sam looked behind him. Alchemilla Hospital was in bold above the doors. Sticking out from the dull white of the building. "..How many lost people do we have here?"

Castiel never moved his gaze from Dean. "Many..I fear we may not be able to save them all." When Sam looked to him, he was positive he was counting the freckles on his brother's face. ..Some things never get old. "But there is hope." Sam nod softly, returning his gaze back to the hospital. Mumbling was heard again. He gripped his shotgun tight.

 

_**-This Sacred Line-** _

 

The lobby of the building was typical. Chairs sat against the wall, magazines scattered around them. Windows leading into other rooms were in pieces. Some covered in blood. Dean's trigger finger twitched. He felt vulnerable without his gun. "There's nothing of importance here." Blue eyes scanned over the area carefully. Dean and Sam were positive he was glaring through walls. "But the second floor, is..oozing with the lost." He looked to the ceiling, sadness in his eyes. Dean blinked. "Can..can you **hear** them!?" The angel nod in reply. Beside Dean, Sam perked up. He took that as a good sign. "Come.." Castiel began down the hall. "We must hurry!" Elevator down, the three were forced to take the stairs again. Luckily, these ones were intact so the climb up was easy.

When they stepped into the hall, doors ran along both walls. On each, there was a letter and number. Sam twitched softly, the mumbling growing louder. He could almost hear words. Before him, Castiel covered his ear. "..The voices are louder here. They must be trapped inside!"

Dean held his hand to Sam. "Knife." Sam gave it up quickly. When the oldest took it, he looked down both halls. "Alright. I hate to say it..but it'll be easier to split up." He pointed to his left. "Cas, those rooms are yours." He kept his finger to the left, but moved it to the other wall. "Sam, yours." He then looked to the right. "I've got these...will meet in the middle." He looked back at the two. " **Be careful!** And whatever you do... **try** to save them.." He quickly rushed off. Castiel fluttered away, and after taking a breath to calm his nerves. Sam moved on as well.

 

_**-This Sacred Line-** _

 

Three rooms down, the screaming of the lost were being drowned out by the voices of others. Sam certainly didn't envy the angel. He ignored them, carrying on as best as he could though. Luckily for him, his rooms had been empty. ..Until the fourth. Entering. He stopped in his tracks. Before him stood a nurse. No normal nurse of course. She looked as if she belonged in a corny porno. Her shirt left nothing to the imagination and her skirt may as well have been a belt! She was no where near attractive though. For her face was completely gone. Warped in on itself. Her skin was mapped with veins and dirty all over. The weirdest thing about her, was her stance. She stood like a dancer, frozen in time. Her legs, stretched and bent at weird angles. She was almost kneeling before the hunter. While one hand, was stretched out before her. As if reaching to take Sam's hand, her other was held over her head. In a death strike. Gripped in her hand, she held a scalpel.

Sam eyed her cautiously, shifting his shotgun slightly. The scrape of jacket on shotgun, jerked the nurse from her "slumber". Sam jumped back, as the nurse twitched, then fell still. The murder weapon had been lowered. Sam held his breath, inching closer to open the door once more. If the nurse didn't move, then he had no reason to shoot.

"..Michael turned on me. Called me a freak."

At the familiar voice, Sam gasped loudly. Shifting and training his gun around the room quickly. The nurse screeched loudly as she dug the scalpel into the ground. Jerking it out, she twitched to her feet and advanced on Sam. Finding he was only with the nurse, he aimed and fired. The shot knocked the nurse back. Sam shot again, blasting her into the ground. She twitched her final time. Relieved, Sam lowered the gun.

Studying the room, he furrowed his brows in worry. Hallucinations were definitely something he didn't need now..even if they were just voices. His gaze stopped on a cage in the back. Inside, something twitched wildly. He raised his gun and approached cautiously. When he was a foot away, the twitching stopped. Sam leaned close, narrowing his eyes. The cage jerked suddenly.

"Well, that's cause you're a freak."

They were Dean's words, but the Devil's voice. Sam screamed and fired again.

 

_**-This Sacred Line-** _

 

Pulling back from the fifth stab, Dean sighed in relief when the nurse finally fell still. He eyed the knife, then slipped it into his belt loop. He studied the nurse, sitting on top of her. If she moved again, he at least had the upper hand. His gaze stopped on the scalpel. "..Gotta fight fire with fire." He picked it up quickly and slipped it in beside the blade. A scream broke him from his concentration. Looking up, a shot followed after.

Quickly he rushed from the room. **"Sam!?"**

Picking the nearest door, he slammed through it. He was greeted by another shot!

Luckily, he stepped sideways, barely missing the shot. His ear suffered the most damage. With how loud it was ringing, he was sure he was deaf now. One hand over ear, he held the other out, approaching Sam slowly.

In the back, by a now bloodied cage. Sam sat, legs curled up tight against his chest. Sitting on his knees, the shotgun rest, trained on the door. His eyes were wild as he gasped with each panicked breath.

"What happened Sammy? Are you hurt?" Dean glanced at the nurse. "Did this bitch hurt you!?"

"I..I..I heard him, Dean!"

Dean blinked, stopping his walk. He stood by the nurse. Every now and then, glancing her way. Cautious if she moved. "Who did you hear?" Sam swallowed, tightening his hold on his gun. Dean noticed he was shaking and sweating hard. He had never seen his brother in such a way.

..Not since Hallucifer..

His heart began to race. He kept himself calm though. "..Sammy, was it.." He let the sentence fade, not wanting to continue. In his head, he prayed loudly!Seconds later, Castiel fluttered in.

Dean pointed to his brother. "Fix him!"

Castiel looked to Sam quickly, eyes wide. He blinked, seeing no damage. "..Dean."

"..He's hearing Lucifer again.."

Castiel nodded and stepped up to Sam.

Sam stopped him though, pushing himself to his feet. He held out his hand. His shaking had calmed, along with his breath. "It's..it's alright now, Dean!" He pointed the gun to the cage. "I got him!" Dean grimaced, while Castiel looked on sadly. Sam took a deep breath, then sighed, lowering the gun. "..I..I think I'm good now." He looked as Dean stepped up and took his arms tightly. The two stared each other in the eyes.

Sam blinked as Dean glared. "You certainly weren't good a minute ago...you damn near had an attack!" He cupped Sam's face in his hands. "Don't you lie to me either! **I'm the one who's suppose to be suffering this time!** "

Sam chuckled. It came out weak, but his smile was genuine. He pushed one hand from his face and took the other in his own hand. "I'm fine Dean!" He shrugged, tightening his hold. "..You're right, I almost had an attack. But..as fast as it came." He shook his head, chuckling. **"I'm okay!"**

"..And it is written, that the first demon will be the last seal."

Sam gasped. A sharp pain shooting through his head. As fast as he calmed, he again began to panic. He couldn't understand it, but before he could figure it out. He fell into his brother's arms, unconscious.

 

_**-This Sacred Line-** _

 

After Sam fell unconscious, Castiel took Dean's arm and the three fluttered off. When they landed, Dean blinked, realizing they were still in the hospital. They stood in a small room. Castiel nod towards the bed. "He'll be alright. I just want to keep him close, while we continue." He headed for the door.

Dean turned on him quickly, after laying Sam down. "Whoa, slow down!"

The angel looked back. "..Dean, we don't have time.."

Dean raised his hand, looking to Sam. "Shut up about the lost for a second! My brother just heard Lucifer and you're more worried about monsters we're **never** gonna save!?" He let his hand drop. "Help someone you have a chance at saving..."

"No..he's not enough. He's not..good enough.."

Dean shot a glare reserved for the hunted, to Castiel. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

Castiel stared hard. "..I have to make things right, Dean. For Heaven, for all the innocent people I killed. I have to save people now. **Good** people!"

Dean was raging on the inside. He continued to keep himself calm though. His heart racing faster now. "..And Sam's not good enough?" He turned from Castiel and facing Sam, he rest his hands on the bed, resting his weight on it. He looked over his brother sadly. "Has he not saved enough people for a spot in Heaven yet?" He slammed his hands hard on the bed, jolting his brother. Quickly he turned on Castiel and advanced. **"I doubt you can even count the lives he has saved! The lives he died for!"** He took the angel's coat collar and slammed him into the door. Castiel reacted as well as he did in the hotel room. "My little brother took in the Devil and he **fucking won!** And..and that's not **good enough!?** "

"..You don't understand.."

"Oh, I understand Cas..Heaven just doesn't want an ex demon running around upstairs." He shoved the angel, stepping backwards towards the bed. "..That's fine. I don't care." He turned his back. "Go be a hero then..go earn your "wings"." He kneels at his brother's side. "I'll stay here and be a hero for someone that **matters!** "

For a moment, Castiel stayed against the wall. ..Then vanished.

Resting his elbows on the bed, Dean put his hands together and closes his eyes.

_**-This Sacred Line-** _

 

Lashes fluttered open as Sam slowly came to. Turning his head, he blinked seeing a blurred Dean fast asleep at his side. The hunter was down on his knees with his head resting in his arms, which were crossed on the mattress. Blinking, he could now see a hand resting on Dean's shoulder. He blinked a few more times. "What happened, Ca.." He stopped, noticing the figure bulkier than Castiel. Not even wearing a trench coat. When his vision finally cleared, he gasped! Shooting up and back against the wall. "D..dad!?"

The man looked just as he did when he escaped Hell. He smiled softly, hand never leaving Dean. "You're looking well." He glanced at Dean. His smile brightened. "He got out, good.." Sam pushed more into the wall. He glanced at his shotgun resting on the desk near by. John chuckled softly. "I'm not possessed nor a ghost. It's all **me**." Sam looked back at him, blinking. "..I need to talk to you son." Suddenly, the room rocked. Then it shifted and became twice its size. The white color it once was, is now drowned in red as blood drips down the walls. The window was now barred up and the bed Sam rest on, was dirtier than it had been before. Through it all, Dean hadn't even stirred. Sam's heart quickened. Leaning onto his knees, he took Dean's hand. "He's fine." John smiled softly. "It's just your nightmare. ..But it doesn't have to be that way." He raised his hand and pet it softly through Dean's hair. The hunter shifted, groaning softly. Sam grabbed and jerked John's hand away. He stopped, realizing what he was holding. John's smile darkened. "What's wrong Sammy? I thought you two shared everything?" He jerked his arm away. Sam moved to grab it again, but John took his wrist tightly. He leaned towards Sam, smirking. "Or perhaps you'd like to bury this little lie too, hmm? Hide this along with the others. Pretend it still doesn't bother you?" John looked over to Dean. "..I wonder what he'd say? What he'd ask.." He looked back to Sam. "Tell me, why does this still haunt you?" He tightened his grip, causing Sam to wince. "What did I do to be **remembered so wrongly!?** "

Sam pulled back, fighting the grip. John held tight. "..I still blame you for all you did to us when we were children. The way you put us behind your hunts. ..The way you left us alone.." He glared, looking John in the eyes. "The way you made Dean grow up too fast!"

John nodded softly, then jerked away. He returned his hand to Dean's head. Sam moved to stop him, but stopped himself. "I always hoped you'd turn out like Dean, but you just had to rebel." He pet Dean softly. Under him, Dean stirred more. "Had to run off alone..Had to become a big college kid! But ya see how that turned out? ..Did you ever know how hurt he had become?"

Sam shifted his gaze down sadly. He remembered what Dean told him about that night. ..The look on his face! He'd never forget such terror. "Don't you know, that's just another regret on my mountain of regrets?" John chuckled. Sam glared up, but moved his gaze to Dean, hearing him whimper softly. "..I regret everything I ever did..everything I still do, everything I might.." Dean whimpered again. Sam pulled his knees to his chest. "I regret listening to Ruby, opening the gates of Hell and releasing Lucifer..but you know what I regret most of all?" John tilted his ear towards Sam. His gaze preoccupied with watching Dean struggle under his hold. **"Leaving him alone with you!** " When John looked up, he was greeted by the barrel of a shotgun. Before Sam could pull the trigger though, a sword plunged through John's stomach and chest. Sam stumbled back against the wall, startled. He blinked, blood splattering his face.

Before him, John struggled to breathe. Coughing and gasping up blood. He looked to Sam. Sam's heart wrenched, seeing softness in his eyes. "P..Please...say..say you'll for..give me.." Sam opened his mouth. But only stuttered. The sword plunged deeper, ripping a gurgled moan from the older man.

A tear ran down Sam's face. "I'm sorry..."

The man was jerked back and thrown into the nearest wall. Sam cried out, hearing the crunch of bones. He averted his eyes, but out of the corner, he saw the killer. The man was tall, near height of his blade. His head was obscured by a large pyramid shaped metal helmet. The only clothes he wore was a cloth wrapped around his hips like an apron. His skin was pale, covered in old claw marks. Marks from his victims perhaps. Sam didn't want to, but he returned his gaze forward. If he was gonna die, he might as well look his killer in the face. He took his brother's hand softly. The hunter still hadn't moved. The man kept his blade at his side, blood pooling on the floor.

Silence.

Sam figured he was doomed forever now. Stuck staring at this monster, surrounded by the stench of his dead father, and the whimpers of his unconscious brother. He didn't feel fear though, but relief. So he closed his eyes.

 

_**-The Sacred Line-** _

 

He shot up from laying down. Gasping and sweating hard. He looked beside his bed.

There was nothing!

On the wall.

Nothing!

He cried out in relief. Then looked to his brother. Dean was awake now, still sitting on the ground. He was against the wall though, staring at a crack in the floor. He looked exhausted.

Sam quickly climbed from the bed, and dropped to his knees in front of him. "I'm so sorry for setting Lucifer free! ..and trusting Ruby over you! and..and..most of all, I'm sorry I left you alone with Dad!" He grabbed his brother's knees, gripping tight. He was shaking with fear. His thoughts of Dean screaming at him for lying. The sadness and hurt in his eyes when he thought Sam couldn't see. "If I could go back in time...I'd never leave you alone like that, **ever!** ..Do you believe me Dean? Please, say you'll believe me!" He was practically begging, but he didn't care. All he wanted was forgiveness from his brother. The forgiveness he just couldn't give his father.

"..Sammy.."

Sam took a breath and held it. Dean looked up to him slowly. He had tears in his eyes. Nothing more was said, nothing more had to be. The brothers quickly embraced, and held each other tight. Dean pet Sam's head, nodding softly.

It's all he could do, without breaking down more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe John was an abusive father. Don't care if it's canon or not, physical/emotional. It's THERE! ..So, that kinda explains this chapter. ..also, needed an excuse for PH!


	10. Hell Can Freeze Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..I have a habit of explaining things on the last chapter of my crossovers..Hope it makes sense at least.

In a dark theater room, the angel sat, illuminated by the screen before him. His hands were folded over each other, elbows resting on his knees. His attention was focused hard on the screen. Eyes shining brightly, yet, with confusion.

"I hope you don't see me as a liar, Castiel."

"..Of course not, but why didn't you tell me my **true** mission at the beginning?"

"The effect of it wouldn't have been the same. You would have gone on alone. A risk I couldn't take. ..We've already lost you once."

On the screen, a woman sat. Hands resting like Castiel's, elbows beside them on top of a white desk. She had brown hair, pulled back and tied in a bun. She wore a gray business suit that was as sharp as her brown eyes. In front of her arms, a name plate rest. Naomi.

"What of the Winchesters? What was their purpose?"

Naomi smiled. It seemed forced but Castiel took no notice. "Not only to keep you safe, but to be tested as well. They were just as rusty."

Castiel diverted his gaze. The theater was as torn as the town he had just fought through. He could still hear the cries of pain. "..So, all of this.." He looked to the screen, brows furrowed. "Made up?"

"Only what you saw. Same with the Winchesters. ..Think of it as a personal Hell." Castiel nearly jumped to his feet. Naomi raised her hand. He relaxed. "That is merely a description, Castiel. It is not Hell! ..Just a town for the lost. But also, a place where one could find themselves." She smiled again. "Much like you and the Winchesters did!"

Castiel blinked. "..Is Sam alright?" Naomi only smiled. Castiel blinked again, hearing a voice in his head.

He then smiled.

 

_**-Hell Can Freeze Over..-** _

 

 

Pulling back from his brother, Sam pulled Dean to his feet. The oldest pat his shoulder softly, then looked him over. He again cupped his face. "Your noggin alright now?"

Sam smiled, nodding. "More than alright. **I promise**!" Dean couldn't help but smile brightly. Neither could explain how, but both knew all trouble had gone out the window. Shaded secrets now drowned in light! Sam knew his brother would always forgive him and Dean knew Sam would always open up. Despite the kind of Hell that happened around them. The oldest suddenly dropped his head much like a rag doll would. Sam almost questioned it, but stopped when he heard Dean whispering.

"I'm feeling lost Cas, come and save me?"

Suddenly, the two appeared sitting beside Castiel. One brother on each side. After taking in their surroundings, both turned to Castiel. They smiled happily. The angel mirrored the smile looking fast between the two. Quickly, he took Sam in his arms, tightly. "I am so glad to see you're alright!"

Sam laughed, patting the angel's back. He forgot how strong the small angel was. "Glad to see you too, Cas." Castiel pulled away and turned on Dean.

Dean held his hand up, stopping him. "First things first...we've gotta talk."

Castiel's mood turned dark, behind him, Sam stood and walked away. "..Dean, I'm so-"

"No, I'm sorry Cas!" The angel tilted his head. Dean sighed. Impossible to stay angry.. "I shouldn't have said those things. ..I know Sam has problems..we both do." He shook his head softly, looking down. "I know neither of us have a place upstairs..." He twiddled his fingers, keeping his gaze down. Castiel took his shoulder softly. Guilt and sadness rushed from the mark, quickly into his body. His grace shivered, ruffling his feathers softly. He let it pass and tightened his hold. Seconds later, Dean tensed, gasping loudly. The reaction sent chills through his vessel as Dean's body shivered. When he released the hunter, Dean slumped forward. He rest his forehead on the chair in front of him. Eyes wide and mouth agape.

"There is nothing wrong with you Dean Winchester. Nor your brother." Dean looked to him blinking. Castiel smiled softly. "Guilt is buried **deep** within the subconscious. ..I apologize for being so evasive..You looked ready to collapse though." He shifted his gaze, searching for a spot to rest his hand. Dean chuckled at how restless he now was and how well he handled his problems. "Our profound bond, gave me your reaction as well. So, if you're embarrassed at all.."

"Cas..you're the one blushing!"

The angel blinked. Dean laughed and took him into his arms. He groaned happily, holding him tight. "I missed you, you nerdy little angel!" He quickly pulled away, straightening in his seat. "So what are we watching!?"

Castiel looked towards the screen. It was blank. "..Can I tell you a story instead?" Sam soon returned beside Castiel and Dean nodded, smiling. All attention was on full. Castiel smiled, looking ahead. "An angel and two hunters walk into a forgotten town."

Dean chuckled softly. "Is this a story or a dirty joke?" Sam reached around the angel and hit his brother upside the head.

Castiel continued as Dean rubbed his head. Trying to smack his brother back. "When they arrived, the three set off to do right. They fought the darkness of the town and the darkness in their hearts. ...They only half succeeded though." Dean and Sam blinked as Castiel shifted his gaze down. He gripped his hands together in his lap. "The town couldn't be saved..it was far too late for it, but the hunters and angel...they made it, just in time."

Dean blinked, turning to Castiel. "..What does that mean, Cas? ..That we had **no** chance!?"

Castiel nodded softly. "..That was never their reason behind coming to the town anyway..they didn't come to save the already lost. Only themselves.." He looked to Dean, guilty. "This is why we couldn't see the man who attacked you." He looked to Sam. "Or even hear Lucifer.." Dean leaned back, taking his chin in his hand. He rubbed it thinking.

Sam blinked, sitting forward. "What about Crowley, we **all** saw him!?"

Castiel looked forward. "..The reason the three were destined for this town, was the Hell they shared. Although, each suffered separately, together, they had demons to face." Castiel closed his eyes sighing. "Crowley was my inner demon..the guilt I felt for killing and letting so many die. The guilt of betraying my closest friends, my family.." He looked between the brothers. "..To you two, he was the rage you felt..." Neither brother said anything. While Sam looked forward, Dean looked at Castiel. It wasn't with emotion though. He just observed the angel. He had most of the emotions now. "He was only the beginning.." Castiel looked up at the screen. "While the angel suffered with his guilt..hoping to regain the innocence he banished..."

Dean leaned forward, covering his face with both hands. "I suffered helplessness..meanwhile, I blamed everything on someone else..."

Sam looked down, crossing his arms. He rest sideways in the chair. "..and I suffered regret. The regret of lying to my brother..and leaving him alone.."

Castiel nod softly, then slowly stood. He turned and faced the brothers. "They beat their inner demons though and proved they can stand tall once again!" He looked towards the entrance of the theater. Eying the fog outside. "Though this town can't be saved, the three would leave with better knowledge of themselves..."

Dean stood slowly. "..So..that's it? ..We came, fought our demons, then just leave?" He shrugged. "What if someone else?.."

Castiel took his shoulder smiling. "That my friend, is a whole different story." Dean eyed him, then looked down at his brother. Sam smiled softly, standing. Castiel took his shoulder. It didn't feel right, but there was nothing more to be done. As Castiel said. The town couldn't be saved, but the three had a new lease on life. That was certainly better than any crap deal they'd get anywhere else.

When the three vanished.

The screen flickered briefly, then blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..Naomi is a bit nicer in the story than the show..or I guess, she's as nice as she in the show. Minus the whole, controlling Cas and making him kill Dean...
> 
> Anywho. Hope ya enjoyed the story. Gonna be more crossovers to come...when I figure them out. (SuperWhoLock is a dream of mine..but I've gotta channel Sherlock a LITTLE better..and decide which Doctor to use ((It'll be 10, who am I kidding lol))

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry if there's any mistakes or whatnot. Kinda rushing to get this posted up here. Either way, hope ya enjoy.


End file.
